Not Roses,You Bastard!
by Aerialle
Summary: Courtney and Duncan are already in there 60's and Courtney finds out that she's dying: and there's nothing to do about it despite her protests. She ordered Duncan to bring daisies to her grave instead of any other flowers but Duncan disobeyed her. Find out what will happen to him.


**_Not Roses,You Bastard!_**

* * *

**Author's Note - **Just a _funny_ one shot about Courtney and Duncan in their old ages. Enjoy! **Flashback(s) in ****_italics._**

**Disclaimer - Nope.**

**Warning - **Some disgusting things because of the dying part.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Ms. Yates,but your time on Earth are already counted," the doctor said to Courtney._

_"What?" shrieked Ms. Yates. "I'm not dying at 60! This could not be happening,what the heck is wrong with my body? I'm completely strong and can do gymnastics like teenagers."_

_The doctor shook his head and motioned a high-tech machine._

_"The machine already said it,Miss."_

_Courtney rolled her eyes, "Yeah,right."_

_She stood up from her chair and kick the machine, "Stupid technology! I doubt that it's even saying the correct thing."_

_After she did that,she quickly left the clinic without even bothering to pay the bills._

_"Ms. Yates! The bills,wait up!" But Courtney didn't listen._

_The doctor can't help but to sigh, "Oh,the elders nowadays."_

"Can you believe it?!" yelled Courtney. "There's no freakin' way I'm dying."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "You said that for the hundredth time."

"But it's true," Courtney snapped. "That there's no way-"

Duncan cut her, "That there's no way you gonna die."

"How did you know?" asked Courtney,completely puzzled. Duncan just slapped himself across the face.

"Court," he spoke softly, "Why don't you just calm down?"

"How can I possibly calm down when I'm gonna die just a few days from now,huh?"

He sighed, "Yes,you are dying but you can also spent the last few days of your life without stressing too much. Enjoy your last days by shopping or hanging out with me."

She scoffed, "You? Why should I hang out with you? I can't even barely stand you. Plus I don't wanna die because I'm gonna see Chris in hell!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "And how did you know that you'll end up in hell?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Because Courtney Yates**¹ **knows everything and I'm never wrong."

Duncan decided to leave her alone due to the conversation going nowhere.

* * *

July 6, 2052

"Duncan," called Courtney. Duncan,who's reading a newspaper,look up to her.

"If I die,put daisies in my grave,okay? Not roses because it represents love and I can puke just thinking of loving you. And not any other flowers,understood?!"

"Yes,I understood," said Duncan followed by a sad sigh.

"Why are you sighing sadly?" Courtney demanded.

"Does all of my doings are a business to you?" asked Duncan,with a sly smirk in his lips.

"As if," huffed Courtney. "Whatever,I'll just go by our garden."

Duncan nodded as Courtney stood up and headed towards the main door.

She always hated the fact that she still have to cross a street so she can get by their garden. Not that she's running out of energy,she just hated it. And moments from now,she will hate it much more.

Just a few meters away from her is a sports car,which is running quickly. It fled by the street without Courtney even noticing and in just moments,Courtney's body was crushed.

Her soul make its way outside of Courtney's body. She saw her own body scattered onto the floor,blood pouring all over them. She hold up a barf as she slowly gulped. Courtney's soul crossed its arms and muttered, "I despised this street."

* * *

July 9, 2052

Duncan slowly touched the grave of Courtney. He wiped the tear that fell into his eyes and slowly placed the red roses that he bought. Little did he knew that Courtney is watching him.

Courtney glared at Duncan. "He's so dramatic," she ranted. She then saw him placed roses,specifically RED roses,into her grave.

Her glare intensified as she tried to poke him on the shoulder,but didn't worked.

"Idiot," she said to him but Duncan didn't hear anything. "And now he's deaf or something," she scoffs.

Running out of patience,she decided to shout at his ear.

"**NOT ROSES,YOU BASTARD!**"

She grinned as her plan worked,Duncan heard her: clear and loud. It also came into the point that Duncan is now in the ground clutching his chest and shaking uncontrollably.

"Stop the act,you jerk," quipped Courtney but Duncan continued doing that until he stopped moving.

She kicked his body and his soul also make its way outside his body.

"You killed me," stammered Duncan.

Courtney's eyes widen as she cannot believe she actually killed Duncan but noticed something.

"Your face is young,hey you cheater!" she growled.

"You are young,too," said Duncan.

She touched her face then laughed mischievously because of killing Duncan, "Just a little payback."

As she said this,her soul seems to be sinking down the ground. She struggled to get back but it kept pulling her down.

"Duncan,help me!"

"I can't," he shouted back as he tried to reach her hand.

"Wait," he yelled. "I have to say something important to you..I lo-"

Courtney completely sunk unto the ground,thus not hearing what Duncan said. He just sighed miserably, "I love you,Courtney."

Unbeknownst to Courtney that Duncan love her all along and she had a husband and that is him. The reason she didn't remember because there's an incident that happened and since then,she only knew that her and Duncan are "friends".

Duncan stared at the sky as it mysteriously opened for him. He didn't expect to be in that place,never in his life.

* * *

**¹ - If you watch Survivor,Courtney Yates is actually a name of one of the contestants and I love her.**

**Author's Note - **Sorry for the _crappy _ending. XD Review if you love me. :P


End file.
